


Lads

by Falmine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, death tw, quick mention of alcohol abuse, quick mention of the rest of the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmine/pseuds/Falmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is sorta inspired by a fic somewhere on tumblr which is of the gents gettin' taken by another crew ffs and and soon as i find it i'll give 'em credit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lads

It starts the way it ends. With Ramsey. When the golden boy doesn’t come home, he goes looking. By the time he comes back, there’s a ransom note. “We have your crew. Give us what we want, and we may consider letting them live.”

The first problem to arise is Ryan. The other guard dog, angry that the second half of his pair is missing. His impulse control, gone. He shoots up stores, clubs, warehouses, even the airport. Any place where they could be holding his friends. His family.

The next problem is, Naturally, Geoff. He starts to drink, and drink leads to bad ideas, and explosives are Geoff’s kind of bad ideas. Grenades, rocket launchers, molotov cocktails, TNT, fireworks, etc. He doesn’t hesitate to use them. 

Ramsey and his guard dog spend the next four days looking for their boys. Every corner of the city is scoured, but to no luck. He gives up. 

Two days later, on the TV that was left on last night in a drunken haze, a single, broken up sentence breaks through Ramsey’s pillow, which he’s pulled over his head.

“Reports of an explosion...Suspected crime...Fake AH Crew.”

That’s enough to get Ramsey out of bed and onto the couch, where in front of him, a building is blazing and smoking on the screen. 

“There were five survivors from the crash, but they are nowhere to be found as of last night.” Video feed of Jack and Ramsey’s boys flash onto the screen.

As Ramsey runs into a now empty bedroom to tell Ryan of Jack’s success, the reporter continues to talk in the background.

“Several people were killed in the explosion, one of which being a mister James Ryan Haywood, part of the Fake AH Crew gang.”


End file.
